Thorned past
by infaroyya
Summary: Make believe. This life is full of so many lies. People only believe what they want to believe, they cast aside that which is important… just for their own ugly make believe world. Thinking back, even I, once upon a time lived like that. 'Ignorance is bliss'. Pathetic, that's what it is. To think death was what made me realise my own foolishness. How pathenic...
1. Chapter 1

_A fragmented memory bubbles to the surface._

 _A child's joyous laughter fills the room, smiles and laughter joining the child. Parents watching their child play happily. The child oblivious to the parent's inner turmoil._

 _A Mother's sad frown hidden from the child as she silently weeps in secret knowing what is to come, knowing that her child will live a life of sorrow and pain._

 _A Father's anger barely kept from rising to the surface, shining in his eyes, wanting, but being unable to protect his child from the horrifying near future._

 _More memories slowly surfacing, like a bubble gently gliding across the skies._

 _Screams. Shouts. Cries._

 _A Mother screaming for her child trying to reach out for her precious baby._

 _A Father shouting whilst fighting to get his child to safety._

 _And finally the child, crying for the parents, crying to be let go. Crying in agony as the sound of tearing makes itself known._

 _Cackled laughter in the background as a figure makes itself known behind the child._

 _Blood spills the floor as the child finally looks up with pain etched into the child's features, uttering words of pure sorrow, unintentionally stabbing directly into the parents hearts._

 _"Mother... Father..." As tears escaped the child's once sparkling blue eyes. "Help..." The child's voice faded into nothingness._

*Present*

A boy jolts awake and tries to calm his racing heart. Those memories so similar to his and yet... so different.

"Are you all right, Young Master?" A dark figure asks slowly walking into the room.

The boy shakily raises a hand to his face, although the faces had been a blur he felt... no he knew that was not a normal dream. Or was it even a dream. He may not have seen the child's face but the voice; it was so similar to his own from when he was younger.

Steadily, blue eyes opened and stared into red "I am quite alright... Sebastian"

* * *

 **Royal-chan: Hey~**

 **This is going to be a collaboration story by me and my wattpad friend, Sadia-chan. due to the both of living on opposite sides of the world (I'm in Indonesia and she's in England) updates may be slow.**

 **I hope you like this story ^_^**

 **Sadia-Chan should post this on wattpad too! welp~ that's for today~**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's POV

That was a weird dream. It was too real to be considered as a dream actually, more like a vision or was it a memory? But I don't remember having such a past... Is it a side effect of me turning into a demon?

Urgh... I can't think of anything. Looks like I'm having vertigo. I hope this won't last long cause I still have stacks of works undone...

"Are you sure that you are okay, Young master? You do not look quite well to me." Sebastian asked with a slight frown

I waved my hands on the air, "I am fine, now where is my tea?" I said, brushing him off.

"Very well then... This morning we have Angel's dream tea, a new brand..." he is still talking, but I have no intention to listen.

I'm more concerned on why I feel a twist in my chest. It makes me feel sick. I'm glad that this tea is indeed delicious, although it's quite Irony that a demon liked the Angel's tea...

"So Sebastian, what is my schedule for today?" I asked once the cup is empty.

"Well, Young master, today..." Before he could even tell me we heard a loud crash from outside. It succeeds to make me jumped.

"What was that?" I questioned. That couldn't be the workers for I've sent them to Lizzy's place since Yesterday.

"Perhaps, we have an uninvited guest?" Sebastian replied sounding unsure despite the smirk that he wears.

An uninvited guest?

Does he mean an attack?

I do not think that it is. Something is going on and I think it has a connection with me for this twisting feeling almost got me chocked up by now.

"Let me check it..." Sebastian said but I cut him.

"No..." I said as I grabbed my jacket "I will check it, you, Sebastian..." I glanced at him, "prepare for the worst.

He bowed, "as you wish, young master..."

Then we both went to the front door.

With every step I feel the twist in my chest is getting more painful. I almost fell down right before I opened the door. This feeling, it's almost like when I was in that spider's manor (Alois's mansion). God heaven Sebastian caught me.

"Maybe you should go back, and let me -"

"No..." I insisted. "I can still go no worries" I said as I'm back to my feet.

Without further ado I opened the door just to be shocked at the sight of a bloodied blonde girl crawling before me. What shocked me more is, this girl has purple wings attached to her.

Our eyes locked at each other and I can see her shocked from that. "w-who are you?" She asks while trying to glare, which she fails miserably with her current condition.

"I should be the one who asked you, who are you and what's your business here?" I asked back with narrowed eyes. This girl's voice, it's similar with the one in my dream... could it be?

"I lived... here..." Is all that she said before she passed out...?

* * *

Normal POV

Ciel was shocked but he soon recover, "Sebastian, take her in and treat her wounds, quick!" He ordered.

Sebastian didn't completely agree with that because he knows that this girl is an angel, and as far that he know... all Angels are crazy.

"I don't think that's a wise thing to let random strangers entering the manor, young master" He voiced his disagreement.

Ciel looks annoyed, "Sebastian, this is an order, treat this girl's wounds until she fixed up..."

With the contract that attached him, Sebastian cannot disobey him, and so he bowed, "right away Young master.

he then do what he was ordered, leaving Ciel wondering on why he felt that this girl is so important to him...

'Well, I will have my answer when she is awake...' then he went back to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel POV

I glanced over the clock. It has been 3 hours since Sebastian left. I am done with my paperwork and now I'm thinking on paying him visit. Would I disturb him if I did? But I'm concerned; I mean he never takes this long on something this urgent. Maybe something happened?

Anyway, what was with her purple wings? Shouldn't demons have black wings? And if I am correct angels should have white wings, right?

'Well, anyway I'm going to see them' but just then Sebastian entered, "Well that was longer than I thought it would take, but I believe that you are finished with your task?" I asked him and he bowed. "Of course young master, I have treated her injuries and she has stabilised, but still, it will take time for her to recover fully, even if the injuries themselves are not visible. She may wake up tomorrow or a few days after that considering how damaged she was."

"Very well then, I believe you've done your best. Now, here... "I hand him a letter that came from the Queen. It was about an odd case that has been happening all around England lately.

Of course I have checked it out but I'm not dumb, I know that Sebastian can sum it up much better than me by ten times.

He reads it all in a flash, and once he finishes I ask him, "so, what do you think?"

"Well, from what I have read, I have found three main points: firstly, the victims have the same physical features type, all of them are girls from the ages 16 to 20 with blonde hair. Secondly, the victims are all noble and the lastly, they are all hunted down on Friday's..." Sebastian reported.

"Friday? Isn't that today?" I said. "And that girl from before, she fits the description perfectly"

"I'm afraid; she may be one of the victims, young master..." Sebastian then frowned, something that I didn't usually get to see. "-her injuries didn't seem to be caused by any type of human weapon. To be honest I don't think that any human would be able to draw injuries that deep on a creature like her"

I sighed tiredly, "Was it those reapers doing?"

"No, I don't think so, creating such reckless injuries is not their style at all"

I hummed as I leaned on my chair, 'something isn't right with this case... We need more information, but I can't think about anyone else that would have more information than Undertaker, however that lunatic is nowhere to be found while leaving me on my own...' I thought as I brought up the pendant that I got back at the ship

Seeing my distress Sebastian asked, "Is there something bothering you, young master?"

I just simply brushed him off, "Nothing; nothing at all... Now Sebastian, since you're doing nothing at the moment I order you to find more clues concerning this case. Finish it before diner time, oh and don't forget my lunch. I still can't entrust that matter to the Baldroy..."

Sebastian snickered, "Yes, young master, at once..." then within a split second, he's out of my sight. So I use this as a chance to see the girl without Sebastian following me.

I walk to the room and for some reason I find myself hesitating as I reach out to open the door. I feel like this is the start of something big.

Taking a deep breath a step into her room and walk up to her bed and looked down at her sleeping form. Now looking at her I can see that she looks rather small on the large bed. Her pale skin looks sickly and there seems to be no sign of any injuries from what I can see... So that means either the blood wasn't hers or her injuries have healed. Now that her hair is clean and has no more dirt in it I can see that it is a bright golden blonde in colour. A long fringe covering most of her face, but even with her eyes closed I can see that she looks really familiar, but why?

Her wings are a deep purple, which leave me asking if she's an angel then why are her wings such a dark colour?

Whatever the reason, I need answers and for that she needs to be awake however Sebastian said she may be asleep for a day or more. I bite my lip in frustration before realising that I have the perfect bait lying right in front of me. Looks like I have a week to put a plan into motion.

* * *

Unknown POV

I can't believe I let this happen. The higher ups will have my head for this.

Because I underestimated that brat she managed to run away, I was sure we had broken her enough for her to understand what disobedience would lead to. But it seems she had not lost complete hope.

I remember when she was younger and I would beat her, the look of pure fear that she wore on her face along with that blood dripping off her wings. I laugh at the memory before growling slightly. Then the brat became used to pain and stopped shoeing emotion altogether, so of course we all thought she had finally been broken, but obviously not if she had the guts to run away.

I let out a feral growl and smash the vase sitting on a shelf nearby.

I have sent out many of the nymphs to search and capture any girls that even remotely look like her, until of course we finally get her. She can hide her wings so she'll be able to blend in with the humans easily. That and the fact that the nymphs have never seen the brat before, I can only hope to find her sooner rather than later, otherwise that monster will turn me into a play toy for the 'pets' and I would rather not be ripped apart by vicious dogs.

I will get you and you will be punished severely once I get my hands on you, _Luciana._


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

I have been making preparations on how I plan to catch the perpetrators and no matter how many plans I make, they all contain using the girl as bait to lure the kidnappers.

I sigh and put my papers down on the desk neatly, I need to find out more about what happened to the girl since Sebastian says that she may be a victim of the kidnappers but it has been 3 days and she still has yet to open her eyes, which I am sure are a deep blue much like my own.

I look up as I see Sebastian open the door and walk into my office. "The girl has woken up, Young Master" He announces to me. I nod and get up to go to her room and start the questioning.

Sebastian just silently follows me, once we are outside her temporary room, Sebastian places a hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking in. "What?" I hiss at him.

He looks at me before shaking his head with an exasperated smirk on his lips. "I spoke to her earlier when she woke up and she seemed at a loss for where she was… on edge you may say"

I just ignore him and walk into the room, what I don't expect is to see the girl sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and her wings wrapped protectively wrapped around her. Her blonde hair is kept down in messy ringlets falls down splaying across the bed so I'm guessing her hair roughly reaches past her waist. She is looking straight ahead with no emotion showing in her eyes; in fact her eyes were practically dead, almost no light in them at all. Were her eyes so dead when she had crashed into the garden 3 days ago? I find myself asking.

As walk up to her bed she doesn't even look at me just carries on staring ahead. It's not until I speak that she looks at me and I notice some light return to her eyes.

"What is your name" I ask her gently, when I notice that she seems to have had a rough past.

She blinks slowly before hesitantly answering "L-Luciana… I-I don't r-remember the rest"

* * *

Luciana's POV

I wake up and immediately I notice I'm in a clean room on a white bed, I tense as I realise that I must have dreamed when I thought I escaped. I must have dreamed the boy that looked like he saw a ghost when he saw me.

"Why?" I whisper to myself. Why would my mind even dream of such a thing, does it want me to suffer even more? I sit up and hug my legs slightly, hoping, wishing, for this to be all one terrible dream and that I can go back to the past into my Mother and Fathers safe, warm arms.

I look around as I remember that I am in the human world and that this must be a room in the estate that, ' _that man'_ was taking me to. Looks like I really am broken like they say. I can hear someone walk in and shuffle around before leaving once more and all the while I sit there curling into myself even more and place my wings protectively around me even though I know it won't save me from whatever punishment they have in store for me.

After a while I hear the door open again and I sense someone come up to the bed and watch me, it's most likely the man thinking of different ways to punish me for doing absolutely nothing. _He_ hates it when I don't look at him when he comes to the room, says I should obey him and do as I'm told. But not looking at him or acknowledging him makes me feel more comfortable, it makes me feel as if I'm not as broken as they say I am. A little bit of silent rebelling, to make me feel better about myself.

"What is your name" A gentle voice askes me and I find myself slowly turning to looks at the source of the voice, _this may just be a sick form of punishment Luciana,_ my mind warns me.

I'm shocked when I come face to face with the boy I saw before. _It wasn't a dream._

I blink slowly, trying to understand my current situation when it hits me like a ton of bricks, _I escaped!_

"L-Luciana… I-I don't r-remember the rest" I stutter out, my voice rough and scratchy, it seems like I slept longer than normal.

The boy smiles at me and comes closer to me, settling himself onto the edge of the bed. "Why don't you remember?" he asks.

"I-I was taken when I was?" I scrunch my eyebrows up trying to remember when it happened "When I was three?" I let out a shuddering sigh before looking at him and cringing "That was fifteen years ago" I can see shock on his face before it changes back to the soft smile.

"What happened?" he asks me.

This time I look away and ask myself, I was taken for fifteen years and tortured why would I go and tell a random stranger my past?

As if seeing the clogs turning in my head the boy sighs and speaks again "I'm trying to help, there are a lot of girls that are being kidnapped lately and the descriptions of the girls are similar and you fit the description perfectly. We need to know what's happening to those girls and why they are being taken, can you help us please?"

I don't know why but when I hear him say that it oddly sounds like grovelling which seems odd. Wait… did he just say girls are being taken? My eyes widen slightly, if I'm correct I ran away roughly two weeks ago, well if this is reality that is.

"How… how long has the kidnappings been happening?" I ask him.

He looks at me a little before speaking again "for about two weeks now". That is all I need to know that _they_ are looking for me and that _they_ are furious.

My body starts shaking and I can feel all the courage I built these two weeks crumble drastically "they're coming for me" I whisper to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel's POV

I was talking to her and I could tell that she was hesitating to trust me. But then she told me that she was 3 years old fifteen years ago and I looked at her shocked, she is 18 years of age and she looks like she is my age. Not that I could talk, but still. In order to cover my shock I smile albeit a little forced.

The girl, Luciana just started shaking as soon as I told her how long the kidnappings had been happening, pure fear written all over her face. Then just as I was about to make a move and get Sebastian to deal with the clearly broken girl she whispers "they're coming for me" and I realise that whoever is behind the kidnappings can't be human.

Without thinking I reach over and pull her into a gentle hug and she stops shivering and latches onto me. She seems to calm down a lot and notice that there is no wetness that signifies tears. She snuggles into me sighing contently seemingly pleased. Then she whispers to herself not realising that I can hear her "You are so warm, like Father… you smell similar to him as well" then her face hardens and she pushes me away. "You shouldn't trust strangers, you shouldn't hug them either"

We sit in comfortable silence for a while longer before she breaks the spell and pouts at me?

"You didn't tell me your name but you asked me for mine"

I look at her in surprise before chuckling softly at the proximity of the situation, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive" I look behind me and motion Sebastian to come closer "And this is my Butler Sebastian"

Sebastian bows slightly "A pleasure to make you acquaintance, Miss Luciana" he says in his usual way nonchalant way.

She looks between the two of us before her face falls a little "I could sense it on you but I didn't understand but know it makes sense," she takes a breath before directing her gaze onto me "You were human once weren't you?" I look at her in shock "A human that contracted with a demon but before the contract could be completed certain circumstances caused you to be turned into a demon as well"

I sit there in shock for a few seconds more before I growl at her "How do you know that?" I ask her.

She blinks a little, probably not expecting me to growl at her before smiling, a smile way too bright for someone who looked so broken just moments before "I told you I could sense the contract, besides, why should it matter? We're all monsters, maybe different but that doesn't mean I'm not a monster too, take my wings for example, they used to be such a pure white…" her face hardens again "but then they continuously ripped them off letting my blood fall on them before reattaching the wings again and again until the colour of my wings got darker and darker"

* * *

Sebastian's POV

This girl, Luciana, had her wings ripped off? That is the most painful thing any creature, demon or angel, can ever go through and she's been through it multiple times only for her wings to be placed onto her back for them to reattach themselves onto her.

I thought angels were crazy but this is beyond crazy, this is absolutely preposterous. Unbelievable. I can feel even more disgust and utter hatred for those creatures increase.

The girl seemed to notice my inner turmoil and looked up at me. "You've met them haven't you?" I raise my eyebrow at her silently asking her to elaborate. "Angela and Ash the twins" she says.

I don't answer; Young Master seems to beat me to it. "Again, how do you know this?" he says barely containing his anger at being seem through.

She slowly turns to him and relaxes her body letting her wings open up more and pulling at her white dress with her hands. Nervously she starts speaking "They…. They made me watch the whole ordeal with them a few months back and when I didn't cry after you killed them she left me in the punishment room for a month" the girl seems very distressed now.

After a deafening silence the girl speaks again "Can I be left alone?"

"Yes, Sebastian and I will leave you alone for now. Sebastian will bring you something to eat soon" with that Young Master and I leave the room.

A few minutes after leaving the room and entering Young Masters office I hear, with my demonic hearing, muffled sobs coming from the guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel POV

Today is an exact a week since we founded her, Luciana, Lucy as I like to call her. At first she was shocked when I had shortened her name to that. She said that there's something familiar about being called Lucy. Sadly she doesn't remember why. But anyway, in return I let her call me Ciel.

I've asked her about the first time we saw her that day and what she had muttered before passing out, the muttering of when she said she lived here. But again, she could only shake her head, telling us that she can't remember, but the manor somehow feels nostalgic in a way.

I sighed in defeat and let her wander around while I went back to my studies.

"Looks like Miss Luciana is suffering from short term memory lost. Perhaps it is because of her trauma?" Sebastian concluded.

I sighed as I seated, "apparently that's the only logical explanation from our observations."

"I'm afraid that means we can't ask her about the kidnappings either. Not after we saw her reaction four days ago..." Sebastian said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know that... now, better than stating things that I know, make yourself useful by searching for some clues. Reach over countries or even other realm if you must..." I ordered in annoyance.

Sebastian bowed, "then if you excuse me, Young master..."

After he left there was a calming silence as I re-read the clues hat Sebastian had gathered. But aside from the victim's characteristic and the day, I couldn't find any other pattern.

And it sure frustrates me.

I ruffled my hair as I clicked my tongue in annoyance, _'Just how could they do it this neat? Why can't I find any other clues?'_

I then muttered, "The victims are all noble girls, has a blonde hair, with ages 16 to 18... Hmm?" _why do I feel as if I know all these features on someone I know, but who?_

I hummed, as I thought about who this person could be. That is, when all of sudden someone burst into my study, breaking the door in the process.

I lifted my head from the report to see who it, a gun already in my left hidden hand sleeve.

I sighed in relief when I found out that the commotion was caused by... "What is it Finny? You look in rush..." I said to the panting teen.

"I... I'm so sorry about the door Young master. But it was an emergency!" He squeaked once he regained his breath.

"What is it?" I narrowed my eyes at the wary feeling under my skin. Something dreadful is going to happen...

"It's Miss Elizabeth..." he said. "Miss Elizabeth got kidnapped!"

That news instantly made me widen my eyes... _now I know who I was referring to before..._

Normal POV

"L-Lizzy was what?" Ciel almost shouted.

"Tch, Finny take me to where she last seen!" he ordered, dragging the poor blonde with him.

Ciel however stopped at the sight of Luciana who was staring at his parents photograph. He frowned when he see tears flowing from her eyes, dripping down to the carpeted floor.

"Lucy... are you okay?" Ciel asked in concern.

"I... I think I am... Though I don't know why my tears won't stop no matter what..." Luciana replied, without turning her head. "Ne, Ciel... are you going out?"

Ciel snapped; he realizes that he had just forgotten about Lizzy. But then, now that he thinks of it, Luciana will be left alone if they went. "Actually I am... it's for something urgent. But..."

"-then leave me..."

Ciel blinked, "are you certain?"

Luciana nodded as she erased her tears; she then turned her back to face him. "I will be fine. I'll just go to my room and lock it till you get back, like what Sebastian told me"

Ciel nodded acknowledgement, he only stare till her golden hair is out of sight.

"Eum... excuse me Young master..." Finny called, but to his surprise he got dragged again by Ciel.

"Come on Finny, don't waste time when Lizzy in grave danger..." Is all Ciel said before then the two dashed away to the crime scene...

Meanwhile...

#Somewhere

"You Fools! You caught the wrong girl again!" that pink haired guy scolded his minions who look as dreadful as himself.

The minions however didn't seems to care with his lecture. Some were even dancing with their wings like lunatics... or indeed they are.

The leaders of those morons stood up to report... or at least speak...

"Sir, yes sir! The girl got captured, yes sir! We did it, yes we did!" he said with he stuck his tongue out, waving with every words.

The pink haired man growled at his stupid subordinate, "I told you! You captured the wrong girl! Luciana has blue as her eyes! And this girl has green eyes! Can't you tell the difference between them? Green and Blue?!"

The leader tilted his head to the right, staring dumbly at his Boss, "but sir! What is blue? They all look the same sir, yes sir!"

The man face palmed, how could he forget? These morons were colour blind...

He really wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall until it cracked or crumbled. He doesn't care which.

"Fine then, just keeps the searching till the day ends..." He sighed.

The guy gives a sloppy salute as he said, "sir yes sir!" he then dragged the said girl-with-green-and-not-blue-eyes with no care.

"Oi, where the h*** are you taking her?"

The guy turned around, the girl still being dragged by him, "returning her sir! Those hunams are looking for her, sir!"

"It's 'humans'. And you're a f***** idiot! She has seen us. So, just leave her here!"

Another salute is given, "aye, aye sir! Then he left.

The pink haired man took a seat and let out a tired sigh, "Trolls are morons..." he muttered.

The sharp breaths of the girl in front of him were the one that snapped him from his thoughts.

After a glance the man smirked, "well at least this means I'll have another toy up for my collections~" his hand stretched out reaching the girl's hair, while the girl herself close her eyes shuts while whimpering in his every touch.

In her little heart she prayed that her love will come soon...

 _'Ciel... please hurry come and save me...'_

 **Please comment~**


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel's POV

As soon as Finny explained the whole situation, I summoned Sebastian and headed out. I can't believe I didn't think of the possibility of Lizzy being kidnapped. What I don't understand is why Lizzy? She has blonde hair, is a noble, has similar features to the other girls that were taken… but she has green eyes not blue. Were we wrong when we assumed the type of girls that would be taken? Was there a missing element?

This is going to irritate me until I know why she was taken.

 _We're coming Lizzy, wait for us._

* * *

Another ?'s POV

Where is that idiot, Darius and Luciana? I need Luciana for the crowning ceremony. If I want to be Queen, I need to take that brats power.

That brat has too much power and she doesn't even know how to use it. My sister, her Mother, was a fool in raising her, she should have taught her all that was needed to know, but alas she didn't so I had to take the child into my custody.

Ah, the beautiful cries of 'Mother, Father, help me' that she would scream out in the first year she was with me. After that it became pleasant screams of pain. Hearing the brat scream made me imagine my dear, dear sister, who unfortunately is dead, so now I get to take her position as heir to the throne.

Luciana, if you do not return on time, you will be severely punished.

* * *

Darius POV

Ah, the new girl seems to be special. I'm not sure how but I can smell a demon's scent on her but there seems to be faint traces of angel as well. I wonder, is she in contact with a demon? Has she met an angel in the past?

So fascinating~

I can't wait to get to work on her. I will mix both traits of the demon and the angel to create a pair of wings. I've tried these wings on many creatures before but the subject always ends up dying. I wonder how a human will react to having wings forcefully placed on them. And not just any wing, it's the ultimate pair of wings. The strongest and most destructive wings ever made.

I cackle at the thought of the girl squirming in pain as the wings attach themselves onto her and destroy her. I wanted to try it on Luciana but that monster wouldn't let me, says Luciana is needed alive for the moment. Luciana would never have died; the wings were made for her in the first place.

"Now, where did I put them?" I wonder aloud.

I look around and start mumbling, all the while noticing the little flinches that the girl lets out as well as the sniffles.

"Ah! No they're Demons wings." I rummage around and throw a few things behind me. Aha, oh wait… these are Angels wings… hmm, no those are Nymphs wings… Tch where are those wings?"

I throw the Demons wings near the girl and knell down. "I'm going to attach wings similar to these on you; however I can't do it at the moment as the wings I'm looking for don't seem to be here. As soon as I find them I will attach them on you and you will be in pain" I laugh at the end and stalk out of the room. The girl won't escape as there are trolls standing guard outside.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

As soon as the pink haired man left I let out the tears that I had been holding back.

 _I don't want to be turned into a monster. Ciel, please come soon._

 _I need you and there are other girls who need you to help them escape._

 _Ciel, hurry…_

* * *

Normal POV

"Sebastian, how long does it take to search for a hideout?" Ciel shouts.

"Young Master I believe that her scent would lead us to that castle..." Sebastian said as he pointed to the said castle.

"Tch... That's so far..." Ciel clicked his tongue.

"It is, no doubt. However, we can get to that place in flash if fly..." Sebastian glanced at the sudden pale boy.

"F-fly?" Ciel shuttered.

"Yes, besides. It'll be a great opportunity to test your flying skill that we've practiced..." Sebastian smirked as he saw Ciel gulping.

"Can't you just carry me?" Ciel tried to escape. He never liked to fly because it's tiring him up, plus his wings are heavy because it's so big. Although Sebastian said that his wings are even stronger than his, Ciel just simply prefer to walk.

"I can. But you'll get crushed under the air pressure if I don't slow down."

Ciel clicked his tongue. "It can't be helped then..." he muttered. Then he lifted his head with eyes full of determination, "well then, let's go Sebastian... we need to find place where people can't see us..."

"Very well, young master..." Then they went to an empty hall so they can spread their wings without anyone noticing...

*Whoosh*

Both Ciel and Sebastian set off into the air, flying through the skies and heading straight for the abandoned castle.

* * *

Ciel's POV

As soon as we landed I put a hand on my chest and tried to catch my breath. Then I heard a scream, which definitely belonged to Lizzy.

Bursting into the room which the scream came from through the window, I came face to face with a man walking towards Lizzy and Lizzy scrambling backwards trying to get away.

Sebastian ran forward and kicked the pink haired man.

Lizzy's terrified face met with mine, but what set me off was the clear trails of tears falling down her cheeks.

At that moment I feel something snap inside me and lunge forward, everything else becoming invisible to me except for my target, the one who hurt Lizzy…

* * *

Luciana's POV

Ciel went out a long time ago. I hope he comes back soon, I keep hearing noises coming from outside. It's making me feel restless. I open my door and peek out, looking around to see if anyone else is around, but then a shadow slowly creeps its way to my room and I try to quietly close the door and lock it.

I hear the footsteps get closer and then the door knob moves and I stumble into the closet close the door and hug my knees, my wings automatically wrapping themselves around me.

Please come home soon, I'm scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian POV

Once we successfully barging in, we saw that a tengu is cornering miss Lizzy. This guy seems to be a mad man. Or, to be exact, a lunatic scientist…

I was waiting for any order from my young master. But then I saw the look in his eyes, I smirked. 'he's furious…' I thought in amusement 'let's see, what Young Master will do then…'

I then calmly went to miss Lizzy's side and helped her to stood up. I didn't miss the shocked look in her eyes, and so I tried to find the reason, which is none other than that…

I sighed, 'Young Master must have forgotten that miss Lizzy is here watching. He forgot to disable his wings… Well… at least they work perfectly as his shield. But now the problem is…' I glanced over miss Lizzy. 'oh, Young Master… you've lots of explaining to give her…'

With that though I decided to watch the fight and not interfering at all…

Ciel POV

The sight before me makes me mad. Without thinking twice, I lunged forward to kill that bastard who dare to harm what's mine…

I kick, I punch, and so did he. But with the swift move, thanks to my wings I manage to evade his attack while launching more damage on him. For once I thank Sebastian for teaching me how to fight.

"AAAAH!" He screamed as I pulled his wings, intending to rip them off him. I know that it's so very painful for any creature to get his wings ripped off. But as if I care…

He Deserves This…

Once I did, I eyed him with hatred while he looked in much pain and barely conscious.

"Q-Queen will get you for this. O-once Luciana is found she'll-…!" before he gets to finish his sentence, I kick him mercilessly with full force. It sends him flying till he hits the wall that cracks due to the force used.

I walked to him. Then I pull his collar so I can drill holes into his eyes. "Listen me you bastard, I don't care who ever this Queen is, or what she wants with that girl. But if I need to, I'll deal with her later on.

For now, I'm going to beat you for every single tear that Lizzy had shed. So, grit your teeth lover boy, cause this going to be one hell of a ride…" Then I continue on beating him to release my anger. I missed the look that Lizzy clearly showed…

Lizzy POV

'w-what's this?! I-isn't that Ciel? T-then why there's that black wings over his back?! wait a second… that wings are similar to the one that I was showed before…. But wait, I clearly remember that he mentioned them as Demon's… Then what's that makes you, Ciel?!' Trains of questions keeps on forming within my minds.

I'm too focused on the fight that happens right in front of me. I didn't pay any attention to the ruckus that came from the outside, nor I heard Sebastian asking my permission to take care of them.

I just stared blankly at his tall figure jumped out of the window…

Just then I realized… 'isn't this room at the 5th floor? So how did he manage to get here along with Sebastian? Was that because of those wings? Or was there any other way in?

But if those are really their wings then are they demons?

Wait… I'm positively sure that Ciel that I know is a human… t-then how? Why? When?'

I can't breathe, my brain's hurt from processing all of this… I feel like sleeping.

and that's what I do then… I faint…

Normal POV

After Ciel is satisfied for with the damage he's caused he turned around to see how his Lizzy is. His smug smirk disappeared in a flash and changed into a worried expression when he saw how pale Lizzy is… and when her figure started falling he hurriedly dashed to catch her.

He sighed in relief when he got her in his arm. "Lizzy… Lizzy…" He faintly called her in worry. But his effort is fruitless.

'Why? Why is she fainted? Was it because of fatigue? Or-'Just then he realized on his mistake. 'oh shit… was she fainted because of my appearance? How careless I am! No one should have seen me like this, EVER…'

Ciel gritted his teeth. "Lizzy… I'm sorry…" he whispered.

'For now, I'll bring her back to the mansion, and treat her wounds… I'll think on what to do later on…' he thought. 'besides, this swirling feeling within my chest starting to bother me… I somehow think that something bad is going to happen…'

"Well, well, Young master… I see you've finished with your prey…" Ciel turned around as he then faced his butler.

"I have… now Sebastian, guide us back to the mansion… I'm going to take some rest after this… I'm tired…" I said.

"Very well then, young master. Would you like me to hold her all the way there as well yourself?" Sebastian suggested. But then he raised a brow as he hears his answer.

"No, I'll hold Lizzy until then. I'm okay to fly for some more time anyway…" Ciel said straightforwardly…"

Sebastian smirked in amusement but none the less he doesn't tease the boy further because Ciel then seemed to be swaying around. Good thing Sebastian managed to get a hold him before he fell. "Be careful…" he said.

"Young master, it looks like you're way more exhausted than you think" Sebastian stated but Ciel shook his head.

"That's not it…" he said. "this feeling. It's similar on when Lucy first came to our house…"

Ciel then eyed his black-haired butler, "let's hurry and head home. I have a bad feeling about her…"

Understanding the look in the boys' eyes, Sebastian nodded. Ciel's serious…

"Come on then, Young Master…. We shall not waste our time…"

Then the two went back to the Phantomhive Manor, where something is indeed happening….


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel's POV

I feel dizzy but I need to get home as soon as possible, I have a bad feeling. The dread seems to be increasing as more time passes.

I look down at the unconscious Lizzy in my arms and sigh. Feeling fear replace the anger I had felt earlier, had we been even a little later, that thing would have turned Lizzy into a monster. Never have I seen her that distressed and scared. I never wanted to drag her into the world of demons and angels.

"Young Master, are you sure you don't want me to take Lady Elizabeth? You seem even more exhausted than before." Sabastian's voice snaps me out of my musings.

"I am okay; however, I want you to do a check around the whole Manor once we return, I don't want either Lizzy or Lucy to be taken under my watch" I order him.

"Understood, Young Master" he says a hand placed on his heart.

? POV

I look at the report from my dear crow and immediately feel anger bubble in me.

Luciana ran away?

I summon the Nymphs and tell them to go searching for Luciana.

"I gave you one task, Darius and you failed me." I say to no one in particular.

My dear niece I hope you understand the dire consequences that will be awaiting you, once you return.

For your disobedience, I will be preparing a special punishment just for you, my dear Luciana.

You just had to be your Mothers daughter, didn't you? It doesn't matter anymore, I will get my hands on you once more and this time I will break you thoroughly.

Luciana's POV (Flashback)

"You disgraceful child, why do you insist on disobeying me?" A woman shouts.

*Whack*

"M… Mother… F… Fath…er… h… help… me" A child weakly mutters.

"How many times must I tell you? From the moment I took you, I became your Mother… If you won't obey me Luciana you will be in for many years of torture"

*Smack*

*Whack*

*Rip*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The young girl screamed as her wings were once again ripped off.

A hand gripped her chin and forced her to look up "You will obey and I will make sure of it, I will break you"

The woman left, leaving the young girl laying in a pool of her own blood.

"I…it… hurts…"

*End of flashback*

I snapped out of my memories as soon as I heard the door knob squeak as someone turned it in an effort to open the door.

Curling further into a ball, I felt silent tears fall down my cheeks, why… why is it always me?

I think back to the photo I saw on the landing, it was of a couple. Ciel's parents. But they… they look just like someone I know… who?

I think back to the day I woke up here, why did Ciel say I told him I lived here before? I don't remember.

I grip my head, completely forgetting about the people trying to get into the room and let out a whimper as I feel pain build up in my head.

"No" I mutter as I try to piece everything together.

Mother? Or is it Aunt?

I shake my head, Mother said I have to obey, but she also said from the moment she took me she became my mother. What does that mean?

I lived here in the past?

Immense pain erupts in my head and I let out a scream of agony, more tears spilling out of my eyes, as I finally let myself slip into the darkness. The blissful nothingness where there is no pain. No nothing.

Ciel's POV

Just as we arrive outside the Manor doors the dread gets so unbearable that I collapse with Lizzy. Sebastian manages to catch both of us and Mey-Rin comes running.

"Young Master, there was a monster upstairs outside one of the guest rooms, I killed it, yes I did." She hurriedly says. Then she notices Lizzy and asks "What happened Young Master?"

"Mey-Rin take Lady Elizabeth to a spare room please" Sebastian orders her.

"Of course, Mister Sebastian" She salutes and rushes off with Lizzy.

Sebastian carries me, while rushing to Luciana's room, it would seem that she was almost found and taken, but how did they know she was here? She hasn't been outside at all since I let her walk around the Manor, I warned her about going outside. Sebastian puts me on my feet just outside the door.

He then forces the door open and we step inside, the room is empty and for a moment I think she's been taken. But then I notice a piece of cloth sticking out of the closet and upon opening it, we find an unconscious Lucy with tears running down from her eyes.

"She's crying in her sleep?" I mutter questioningly.

Sebastian walks up behind me. "It would seem she was distressed about her kidnappers." He says.

"What is going on?" I ask upon noticing her wings glowing faintly. Her eyes open but they look straight ahead, also glowing a faint blue.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel POV

I don't know why but seeing Lucy cried like that making my heart break. I don't like how tears strain her silky face, so I wipe them away. I kneeled as I was going to lift her so I could bring her back to her bed, because for sure sleeping in this position would likely caused her back ache later on.

But before I could even touch her, she stirred. Not so long then she opened her damped eyes. at the sight of me she lunged and caught me in a tight hug that I'm afraid will caused my asthma comeback.

"Ciel... Ciel... Ciel..." She chanted my name like a mantra as I choked up.

But before I can say anything or even took a glance to my butler for help (which I can somehow imagine that he's smirking over my suffer... typical), someone- or rather some people burst into the room.

I snapped my head to see whoever it is...

Thankfully it also makes Lucy loosening her hug as she hid behind me.

Though I'm not actually that fortunate as the new comer was none other than the servants and Lizzy who seems having both shock and betrayed look in her eyes.

"Lizzy..." I called her, but she's running away instead. "Lizzy!" I was going to run after her but Lucy gripped my shoulder till her nails dug into my skin. I can't possibly leave her alone in this state.

My servants weren't doing anything about Lizzy either as their eyes were struck at the sight of Lucy's wings.

This only leave me once choice, "Sebastian..." with that silent order Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord..." he said before he dashed away, thankfully still in a human speed.

I sighed before then turned my body to face Lucy and stare her right in the eye... "Lucy, listen to me. Everything is alright. You'll be alright. We're back, and we're here for you. no one will harm you. so, could you please release me?" I asked with a smile.

As if snapped from her daze she released her grip, "I-I'm sorry Ciel... I was just..." she said while trembling.

"Shhh... it's okay... nothing to be concern off... and don't be afraid. I promise that you'll be safe under my watch..." I said as I leaned my forehead to touch hers. I know that this probably what a lover would do, but don't get me wrong... I love Lizzy and her only. I just feel that this is necessary to calm Lucy down. which proved to be right as she stopped trembling though her eyes still shadowed with fear.

I then turned to my servants and sighed again as they're jaw dropping, "Stop staring at me like that. Tell me what is your concern?" I said that in spontaneous, which I regretted immediately.

"Young master! who is she?"

"-those wings are real?-"

"-the thing that killed, what's that?"

And much more questions came up. it makes my head hurt to think.

Then again, before I could stop their rant, Sebastian came in while bringing Lizzy who was punching his shoulder and head while crying.

"No, let go of me! I don't want to see that cheater!" she cried but Sebastian just ignore her. It breaks my heart to hear that accuse. Without me noticing my hands on my chest.

"Let her down, Sebastian..." I ordered.

once he did, I got a hot slap crossed my face. I stumbled and almost fall down if only Sebastian didn't catch me.

"How, dare you! How dare you Ciel! I hate you!" she exclaimed. but before she can run away again, I catch her by wrist.

"Lizzy listen to me..." I said softly.

"No! let me go you cheater!" She cried.

"Lizzy!"

"I said let go!"

now I'm snapped. "FINE! you can call me a cheater or whatsoever! you can leave this manor as you please! but can't you give me a chance to say a word?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which then followed with a thick silence.

My breathing is raging, and my head is spinning. Just a moment later I collapsed.

"Ciel! /Young Master!" I heard everyone called.

"Good grief, young master... I think you're overdoing things again. Your health could be ruined if you don't take a rest now..." Sebastian said.

I opened my un-patched eye and saw that he's making a concerned face though I'm not sure whether it's fake or not. "I'll be fine... just take me to my bed... I'm going to retire..." I said barely in whisper. I know that I'm at my limit and It'll be bad if I indeed ruining my health.

Before I let Sebastian take me away I steal a glance over Lizzy, "Please Lizzy... stay for my explanation... for me..." I said weakly.

Lizzy bit her lower lip before she then agreed, "I'll wait for you Ciel..." she said with a faint smile. I smiled back although as usual, it was only a slim one.

then I glanced at Lucy, "be a good girl and stay still. you can dodo as you please in this Manor. and don't worry, you're safe with us..." Lucy just nodded in return.

for the last I turned to the servants, "I'll explain everything once I'm up. could you guys behave for meanwhile?"

"of course, Young Master"

"Yes, Master Ciel!"

"Yes, Young Master, we'll behave, yes we will" they replied with grins.

I sighed in relief before gave a small nod to Sebastian who then proceed on taking me to my room.

Once he did, he lied me on my bed after change me with my night gown as usual...

I notice that he's frowning, so I decided to tease him, "you look like an old man with those wrinkles" I smirked.

He raised a brow before chuckling slightly. "well, I am if in human's year, but as a demon I'm still counted young."

I chuckled, "well, what seems to be the matter then?" I asked as he covered me with my blanked.

"well, I was just thinking on how fast they found miss. Luciana. Also, I was thinking on how to prevent that"

I raised a brow, "wow... never knew that you would ever care..."

Sebastian shrugged, "I just simply don't want to have another ridiculous fight between angel-demon like the one with that Ash-guy" he then smirked, "now, now young master... I shouldn't have bother you with these things. for now, just focus on resting. I'll handle everything else..."

"-but let me do the explanation. You don't speak a thing, understand?" he bowed then replied with, "yes my lord"

"Sebastian..." I called before he leaves. "stay, until I fell asleep..." I know that this is childish and so unlike me to ask for it but for a reason I feel uneasy and his presence is the only thing that would make me feel at peace. after all, he's my father figure... well, not like I would ever voice that out.

Sebastian smiled in return, "of course my lord..."

I let a sigh of relief at the answer before I then closed my eyes and proceed my self being drifted to the lala land...


	11. Chapter 11

Normal POV

"So, your name is Lucy huh..." Lizzy said in cold tone as she glared at the startling girl.

"Y-yes... My name is Luciana..." Lucy tried to be brave and answer her.

Taking a step forward, Lizzy eyed her even more, "Who are you to Ciel?" she asked in icy tone.

"I... I..." Lucy can't seem to think any word alone think on her reason. The servants can't do anything to stop Lizzy either as they're afraid from the deadly aura that Lizzy seems to be emitting.

Lucy's lucky that Sebastian came in that second. Lucy hurriedly hid behind him. "Oh?" he was going to ask but stopped as he could read the situation himself.

He internally smirked, "Dear me..." He said dramatically. "Looks like there's quite the misunderstanding over here..." he said.

"Sebastian! You must have known something about this..." Lizzy glared at Sebastian. if he wasn't a demon, Sebastian might have taken back at the sudden outburst, but instead he finds this rather amusing.

"Well indeed I am, milady... however, young master's order is strict that he would be the only one who explain everything as the way it is..." he then smiled at Lizzy who pouted at the answer. "don't worry Lady Elizabeth. one thing I can assure you... It really is just a misunderstanding."

He then smirked, "Well, young master might get pleased and probably feel way much better in an instant if I told him about how his beloved Fiancé got jealous like this... now, should I?"

"Don't you dare!" Lizzy squeaked with her face all red, causing all the servant must do their best not to laugh at the adorable reaction she showed.

"Ciel... doesn't have to know... getting anger like this, isn't cute..." Lizzy said while looking down.

Sebastian crouched down to match her eye level, "please forgive my bluntness, Lady Elizabeth. I never intended to offend you. that was only a joke to lighten your mood. which I seem to have failed at. would you ever forgive me?" he said.

Lizzy sighed before she then smiled, "it's okay Sebastian... you did nothing wrong. besides, you just make me realize, that I should put more trust to Ciel. After all, he is my future husband..."

Sebastian smirked. "glad that I manage to deliver my message..."

Lizzy then glanced at Lucy who hurriedly hide away from the gaze. Lizzy felt guilty at her childish act before.

"Erm... Lucy... I'm sorry? please, forgive my outburst earlier. I think jealousy was taking over me. I couldn't think straight before... would you accept my apology?" Lizzy asked.

some seconds later Lucy's peeping from Sebastian's shoulder. "D-did you mean it? You're not mad at me anymore?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, I mean it and no, actually I feel ridiculous for my earlier actions..." Lizzy shyly admitted.

Lucy slowly walked out and showed herself. Her wings that were hanging to the sides slowly raised as she smiled, "Well then... I have no reason to refuse it then... I also apologise for lunging at Ciel, your fiancé... I didn't mean it for anything I was just scared and seeing my saviour stand there, I couldn't help but did in spontaneous."

Lizzy smiled, "By the way you were saying it I think I could already read what's going on. So, Ciel helped you huh?"

Lucy nodded as she smiled back, "Yes, he's such a nice boy. He saved me even though we were complete strangers. I owe him my life..."

Lizzy's eyes then landed at the purple wings that Lucy had. it reminds her about the last occasion that almost hit her "so... about those wings... did he get you too?" Lizzy asked in concern.

"He? Who's he?" Lucy asked.

Sebastian, who knew on where is was going, hurriedly stopped Lizzy before she can speak more.

"Pardon me Lady Elizabeth. but I suggest you not to continue this conversation..." He said.

Lizzy raised a brow, "And why is that?"

"Well, because..." Before Sebastian can come up with any reason, Tanaka appeared and said it in his place. "It's tea time already. and I think it would be better if the cookies I baked, served in warm..." he said. and Sebastian agreed for it as he smiled hypnotizingly. which without them realizing, it's indeed hypnotizing them to obey.

"Oh, okay then... Lucy, you should go too..." Lizzy chirped as she held the older girl's hand.

"Eh? Can I? I never had tea before..." Lucy admitted.

"What? Are you serious? Ciel never invited you to tea?" Lizzy asked carefully not to offend the girl

Lucy smiled, "Well he did, but I prefer to stay alone in my room. Besides, before this I never tasted anything than plain water..."

Lizzy felt pity, Lucy's confession just now sent her some images that caused her understand in that instant on why her Ciel would help her like that. this poor girl in front of her must have gone through something horrible...

"Well, no worries~ as Ciel has told you before, you're safe with us. so~ let's have some fun~ okay? oh and Sebastian? set our tea at the garden, could you please?" She sang as she literally dragged the other blonde to the garden without waiting for the demon's respond.

Meanwhile the said demon, despite from feeling mused he also feel wary, 'oh well, I should just prepare for the worst then...' He said before start to move those mannequins dressed as servants to do their work instead of gaping like fishes.

while with Tanaka who was left alone, he sighed as he muttered, "hmph... the day has finally come. I wonder if they ever recognize on each other before I voice a thing..." he smiled before then he walked away to where everyone's are.


	12. Chapter 12

~next day~

Ciel POV

"Good morning My Lord..." Sebastian's voice plus the sunlight that hits my eyes succeed on reaching me out of the dreamland to reality.

I yawned as I stirred before I blinked my eyes to adjust the light.

"morning Sebastian..." I greeted back as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What's the tea this morning?"

Sebastian poured the tea and served me as he replied, "dandelion's earl that came just this morning. people said that it's great for relaxing"

I hummed as I take a sip. "it's delicious..." I admitted.

"Glad that it fits your taste, my lord..."

I hummed as I put my cup back down. I then yawned loudly as my hand tried to silence it. It looks like my sleep haven't overcome my tiredness, despite the fact that I sleep all day long yesterday...

"My oh my you look so adorable like that, Young Master..." I glared at him at that.

"I'm a boy, I'm not adorable..." I replied coldly. but he just chuckled in reply as he proceeds on to continue dressing me up.

"Well, my deep apologies then young master..." he said with smirk still plastering that jerk's face.

"I'm not accepting that..." I said but he just smirked again before it falls into a faked hurt expression which almost make me puke.

"Don't give me that look, because I won't ever forgive you even after you beg nor cry." I said. "now, let's get to the business, what's my schedule today?" I asked as he just finished with my tie.

"Nothing, Young Master... I've clean your schedule for the whole day..."

I raised a brow, "eh why?"

"because I've calculated that you might need all of your energy just to explain them the whole thing that happened yesterday. Including revealing yourself as one kind of me, because as you might not notice it or perhaps has forgotten, you did revealing your wings to lady Elizabeth..." I hardly gulped. Sebastian's right...

"Plus..." Sebastian continued, "last night there were trolls that came into the manor. they all but one had been killed. The last one, I purposely captured him to be interrogate. by now, he's being watched by the servants on the kitchen. Of course, both Miss. Luciana and Lady Elizabeth don't know about this."

I hummed. "Very well then. I'll go for the interrogation with you once I settled the misunderstanding." I said. "now, go and tell everyone to gather at my study at once..."

Sebastian bowed as he said, "Yes my lord..." before then he left.

I also walked my way to my study as my mind tried to arrange the words for explanation...

it took less than ten minutes for everyone, but Sebastian, to gather... and yes, that means Tanaka too.

I smiled upon the sight of Lizzy and Lucy knitting hands and even smiling. I'm glad that this probably wasn't as worst as I thought it would be.

"well, now that we all have gathered here. before I get into any of my explanation, I think I should re-introduced myself first..." I said then I closed my eyes as I spread my pitch black and glorious wings and my red eyes along with my black nails.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ciel Vincent Phantomhive. the owner of Funtom company, the owner of this manor. and I'm a demon..."

As I had expected, gasps can be heard, the loudest one was coming from Lizzy...

"C-Ciel..." she gaped as she took a step backward. but then I saw that Lucy grab her hand and smiled at her, "It's okay... let's hear what he has to say first okay?" she said encouraging Lizzy. Lizzy took a deep breath before she smiled and replied with an "Okay..."

I gave Lucy my silent thanks before I continue with my saying. "You all might questioning on how could you never notice this? And was I a demon back when I first met you? well the answer is no... I was turned into demon just recently... It was all started from that day-"

I then tell them the story of my life... on that day where my parents died, when I got tortured, when I met Sebastian and what he actually is, how I manage to get my revenge over that lunatic angel, and in the end, that is how I became a demon...

I didn't show any expression on my deadpanned face, even though my emotions are all rollercoaster by now.

I saw that Mey-Rin, Finnian, and the worst Lizzy cried.

"CIEEEEEL!" Lizzy cried hard as she hugs me tight, almost as tight as Lucy's yesterday's hug.

"L-Lizzy... I appreciate your concern... b-but can you please let me go? I-I couldn't breathe!" I choked. Lizzy hurriedly release me.

"I-I'm sorry! oh my, Ciel! I never knew that you- That the reason why you always-" she cried hard and can't even finish her sentence. now I feel guilty.

"please Lizzy. It's fine. I'm fine... so don't cry." 'Or else I might follow you not so long...' I added as I bit my lower lip, not to give in as I hugged Lizzy to calm her down.

"O-okay... I-I'll try... I won't cry..." she said but still sniffing. "But Ciel... why didn't you say a thing? Those burden upon yourself. You must have suffered a lot... didn't you trust me?" Lizzy asked forcing a smile as she said that.

I gritted my lip. "T-That's not it Lizzy..." I said lowly but I can't form any word of excuse.

A hand tapped Lizzy's and then she turned around, I myself snapped my head to see that Lucy was smiling at us.

"Well, Lizzy... even though I'm not in the position to say such things, but I think Ciel did it because he doesn't want anyone, especially you to get involved with those dangerous things. Because if I were in his position then avoiding my dearests and keeping my problems within myself even if breaks me is exactly what I would have done. Even if it destroyed me on the inside, so long as those I care about are safe."

I was shocked at her saying but it's true... I was embarrassed that I can't even look anyone's eye and decide to look down.

"is that true, Ciel?" Lizzy asked in concern. but all I can do was gulping as I tried my best to avoid her gaze.

"Ciel?" her voice softened.

After some moments, later I let a heavy sigh. "T-that...that was all true... I'm scared..."

Please comment~


	13. Chapter 13

Luciana's POV

Ba-dump

I feel my heart race as Ciel carries on talking about his past.

"-They tortured me, for months they hurt me until Sebastian came"

Ba-dump

I stop hearing what he's saying as my mind forces itself to the past without my consent.

Ba-dump

Suddenly a loud shriek pulls me out of the past and back to reality.

"CIEEEEEL!" Lizzy cried hard as she hugs Ciel tight. By the looks of it almost as tight as I had hugged him yesterday.

"L-Lizzy... I appreciate your concern... b-but can you please let me go? I-I couldn't breathe!" he chokes out and Lizzy hurriedly releases him.

"I-I'm sorry! oh my, Ciel! I never knew that you- That the reason why you always-" she cries and she can't even finish her sentence. Now I feel sympathy.

"Please Lizzy. It's fine. I'm fine... so don't cry." Ciel adds biting his lower lip; he hugs Lizzy to calm her down.

"O-okay... I-I'll try... I won't cry..." she said but still sniffing. "But Ciel... why didn't you say a thing? Those burdens upon yourself. You must have suffered a lot... didn't you trust me?" Lizzy asked forcing a smile as she said that.

I feel sadness when I hear her say that, one who does not know pain will never understand those that do. "T-That's not it Lizzy..." he says lowly.

I tap Lizzy's hand with my own and she turns around slowly, Ciel also turns to look and I force the gentlest smile I can muster at the moment.

"Well, Lizzy... even though I'm not in the position to say such things, but I think Ciel did it because he doesn't want anyone, especially you to get involved with those dangerous things. Because if I were in his position then avoiding my dearests and keeping my problems within myself even if breaks me is exactly what I would have done. Even if it destroyed me on the inside, so long as those I care about are safe." I say, being honest but also trying not to say anything that will make them suspicious of me.

Ciel looks shocked and Lizzy turns again to face him.

"Is that true, Ciel?" Lizzy asked in concern. He gulps but stays silent.

"Ciel?" her voice softened.

After some moments, I hear a heavy sigh emit from him and he replies "T-that...that was all true... I'm scared..."

Smiling in sympathy I reach out and pull the pair of them into a hug, I stay like that before releasing them both and giving them an encouraging smile, my past left in the deepest, darkest pit of my mind.

"Did you know that telling someone your scared is actually a strength that many fail to have?" I say.

"Lucy…" Ciel mutters.

"I may not know a lot about humans, but I know one thing, everyone, whether it be a human, an angel or even a demon has secrets. A dark secret that they want no one to know…" I smile once more ( _even me)_ I add silently in my mind.

The two of them look surprised and I let out a little giggle. I reach out and take hold of their hand bringing them together, I believe the pair of you have some talking to do" I say, a little bit sad that I'll be alone "May I go outside Ciel?" I ask warily.

He blinks and looks surprised but then smiles and nods "Of course, but firstly, do you think you can hide your wings?" I blink and then turn my head and come face to face with my dark purple wings.

"I can…" I trail off looking down at my feet.

"But" Ciel urges me to continue.

"But… Moth-Aunt doesn't like it when I do… she said I'm not allowed to" I mutter, correcting my slipup of almost calling Aunt, Mother.

"Lucy, look at me" Hesitantly I look up at him and see concern in his eyes, "You're living in my home, I say you can hide them, besides if you do you will look human and you will be safer"

Nodding to myself I take a deep breath and let my wings disperse. I feel so light and scared now that the one thing that bought me comfort has gone…

I can't curl into my wings now. Seeing my distress Ciel says "You can bring them back when you're with us or in private okay?" I nod.

"Well… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" I say giggling at their beat red faces and walk out of the room and head to the garden.

Ciel's POV

I feel myself go completely red as I hear Lucy giggle and walk out of the room. Shaking myself out of my stupor I pull Lizzy with me and take her to my office.

"I guess you want to know more about Lucy?" I ask her and she nods, for once not screaming in my ear.

"Ciel, that girl… was she taken by those people who took me as well?" She asks suddenly, sounding very worried.

I sigh and interlace my hands, whilst leaning on my desk.

"I don't know if she was taken or if she ran away from them, I only know that she fell into my garden last week. She passed out and woke up three days later with no memory of our first encounter of her early childhood." I say.

Lizzy looks surprised but then simmers down and asks "Did you notice?" I look at her asking her silently to elaborate "She looks like Aunt Rachel, if it weren't for her eyes she would look a lot like Aunt Rachel, but that's impossible Aunt Rachel only had you and she was human."

I look at her as realisation dawns on me; its true Luciana does look like a younger version of Mother. But as Lizzy said, it is impossible; Mother was human as was Father.

*Meanwhile*

Sebastian's POV

I look at the cutest thing on the planet and feel my heart sore. I watch intently as the beautiful cat drinks her milk.

The moment however is broken when the cats ears perks up and I sense soft footsteps and humming.

The cat starts drinking again and completely ignores the sounds, I look up and see Miss Luciana come into view.

"Ah, Mister Sebastian? Are you taking a break? I'm sorry for disturbing you" She says and is about to run off when I speak.

"I see you dispersed your wings, I presume Young Master had advised you to do so"

She turns back to look and me and nods shyly "Ciel said it would be safer if my wings weren't on show…" she trails off and looks behind me "Waaa~ so cute, what is this creature?"

I chuckle at her as she crouches down to level herself with the beauty to get a better look.

"She looks so soft and fluffy"

"This is a cat, but I must inquire how do you know that it is female?" I ask, although I think I already know the answer.

"Eh? I can just tell, I guess, when I looked at her the first thing I thought was 'she's so cute'"

"I see, it does please me to know that there is someone else who seems to like these cats just as much as I do?"

"Does no one else like cats?" she asks looking at me puzzled.

"Young Master is allergic to them so I am not allowed to take them into the Manor"

"Oh" she seems upset at that little bit of information and then perks up again "What's her name Mister Sebastian?"

"I haven't named her, would you like to do the honours?"

"Really?" she looks surprised and delighted at the same time, I chuckle.

"Of course"

She hums a little looking at the feline intently before picking her up gently and stroking her "How about Midnight?"

"Midnight?" I question.

"Yes, her fur in very dark but if you look closer there are hunts of blue just as the night sky is not truly black but dark blue. Then you look at her beauty and the night sky is beautiful. At midnight the night is at its peak, therefore putting the two together you gain Midnight" She smiles softly as she continues stroking the feline now called, Midnight.

Midnight purrs in her embrace and seems to like her a lot "It seems she likes you" I say.

"How can you tell?"

"If she hadn't liked you she would have attacked you by now and a scratch from a cat can hurt a human quite a bit"

Over the last week I have confirmed many things about this girl and there is one that amuses me very much. If it was possible I would like to make her mine just as I had once almost had Young Master.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel's POV

As soon as I finish explaining everything to Lizzy, the waterworks started. So I then ended up spending another half an hour comforting her and explaining why she absolutely cannot tell or ask Lucy about her past or anything to do with this case for that matter.

I decided to go find Lucy in the garden, which leads me to where I am now, watching Lucy and my eye twitches as I spot the other two occupants, whose company she seems to be enjoying quite a bit. Sitting there on the bench next to Lucy is Sebastian who also seems to be teaching Lucy about cats.

"Waaa~ they look so sweet together like that, Lucy is actually really innocent for an 18 year old, isn't she?" Lizzy says all in one go.

"Yes, she is rather innocent, but I guess that's what makes a heartless demon like me want to protect her."

"You're not heartless Ciel,"

"I am"

"If you were heartless you wouldn't have gone through all that pain and suffering just to protect me from the truth" Lizzy huffs out.

I mentally sigh and look away from her.

"Come on, let's go join them" Lizzy says pulling me towards them.

"No- Lizzy… W-wait" I manage to stammer out but she just ignores me.

As we get close enough that Sebastian looks up and smirks at me but Lucy seems too engrossed in the cat to sense us I manage to shout out "I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS LIZZY"

It's too late, I'm already too close, Lucy looks up at me startled at my outburst and finally notices us.

She smiles, the biggest smile I have yet to see on her face, "Ciel, look isn't she cute" she says holding up the dreadful thing known as a cat.

"She's…. very…. She's something indeed" I manage to say without showing too much discomfort of the situation.

She looks at me curiously and then asks "Ciel what does it mean to be allergic to cats?"

I blink at her question and mentally smack my head; of course she won't know anything to do with humans and human illnesses.

"Being allergic means that you will have a bad reaction to certain things, when I get close to cats I tend to start sneezing and getting a blocked nose."

"But why are you okay now? You aren't reacting like you said you would" I stare at her and then it clicks, here I am very close to a cat and my body has yet to react. I wonder why…

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, I am no longer human… those things that affected me as a human should no longer affect me, but why do I still suffer from asthma?

Sebastian smirks at me and I know that he knows exactly what I am thinking.

"Miss Luciana, do you wish to stay out here longer?" Lucy nods "Then I shall ask Finnian to stay with you, he will be able to make sure you are not in any danger"

"Finnian?" Lucy asks looking confused.

"The blonde haired gardener" Sebastian says and a look of recognition appears in Lucy's eyes.

"Okay" She says smiling.

"Miss Luciana if I may inquire, how is it that you seem familiar with how the nobles work, I believe things are run rather differently where you come from, however, I have noticed that during dinner you know what to use and how to use it or how you seem to understand Young Masters position even though you have never lived in such an environment?" Sebastian asks a sly look in his eyes.

Lucy's eyes glaze slightly as she starts speaking "Mother taught me how a young lady should act, Father was busy in his office at times…." She blinks and then her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion "Odd… I don't have a Mother or a Father, why did I just say that?"

I look at her surprised, did she almost remember something?

Lizzy looks just as confused as Lucy, probably wondering why Lucy can't remember anything despite what she just said.

To comfort her a little I say "I think you do have parents, you just can't remember them." I pause and Lucy looks sad at what I just said "However, I think you are slowly beginning to remember some things seeing as you just unconsciously just said something that us related to your past" She looks a little happier at that.

She turns to Sebastian, "I have changed my mind. May I watch you work? I want to learn more about human life"

My eyebrow twitches, did Lucy just ask Sebastian to teach her?

"Of course, Miss Luciana" Sebastian says that ever so present smirk on his lips.

* * *

? POV

"Why have you returned without Luciana?" I question the pathetic mongrel.

"She… she ran away My Queen"

"That is not an excuse Darius, you should have been able to stop her and you were in charge of her. I sent her to the human's realm with you so that I could see if she would remember anything and what do you do? You lose her!" I say in a menacing voice as I hit him with a bolt of lightning from my staff.

"I want her back; however know that a severe punishment awaits you once you return with her"

The mongrel nods and rushes out of my throne room.

Luciana for making me postpone the ceremony you will pay dearly. My dear niece, do you like angering me? Do you enjoy being punished by me?

If so then I will punish you continuously until the day you breathe your last. I will drain every single drop of your power then I will render your wings useless and then finally I will break you in a way that I couldn't break my sister, your Mother.

It doesn't matter because in the end you will die just as your Mother had, I may not have been the one to kill her but watching her become human by force and then seeing her get killed by other humans, oh the delight I felt as I watched her die from afar.


	15. Chapter 15

_Blood splattered all over the floor. A motionless body lying in the puddle._

 _Screams of pain and inhuman laughter…_

 _Whipping_

 _Punching_

 _Gagging_

 _Sounds of beating and shrieking_

 _Finally everything stops and there is silence._

 _But one final scream makes itself known as the owner of the scream is cut open and slowly taken apart, bit by bit._

* * *

Luciana's POV

I jolt out of bed shocked and look around, with a little scream, my wings wrap around me and I start to shiver, I remember that. There was a little girl, she helped me. She was tasked with being my keeper, but the poor child was too sweet, too gentle.

She couldn't take the way I was treated and would come a take care of my wounds of give me extra food when no one was looking. However, a few weeks later she was caught and…

Tears spill out of my eyes as I remember what they did to her. "They beat her, they whipped her, they tore her wings off, they… they… cut her open and then started to pull her apart. They made me watch everything."

My shaking increases as I remember her last words to me " _It's not your fault, never blame yourself… what they are doing is wrong, it goes against everything us angels live for… my death isn't your fault"_

I let out a cry if agony as I remember her, Astrid, my first friend and she died because of me. she was younger than me but that didn't matter to Aunt, all Aunt cared about was that she had disobeyed orders and helped me… her pet…

"ANA…"

I feel my heart beat faster.

"LU… ANA"

My breathing becomes broken.

"BREATHE… CIANA"

I feel my eyes flutter and my head start pounding, I can feel something shaking me… what is it?

"BREATHE LUCIANA"

Everything goes black.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I am doing my daily duties and am about to go make Young Masters breakfast when I hear a scream. Not just any scream it belongs to Miss Luciana and it sounds agonised.

I go up to her room and knock on the door "Is everything alright, Miss Luciana?"

I get no answer but I can hear faint cries.

I slowly open the door and see Miss Luciana sitting on her bed, her wings wrapped around her tightly and tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Miss Luciana, are you alright?" I ask a little louder than before.

Again, no answer, it's as if she has yet to notice me.

She starts shaking violently and I can see her wings wrap even tighter around her.

Her shaking momentarily stops and she mutters "They beat her, they whipped her, they tore her wings off, they… they… cut her open and then started to pull her apart. They made me watch everything." I am shocked to hear that she had been forced to watch such a thing.

I approach her but the shaking starts again and it is even more violent than last time. She lets out another scream this one even more agonised that the last.

I reach out and grab hold of her shoulders and shake her a little. "Miss Luciana, you need to calm down, try to hear my voice." I say.

I can hear her heart start to speed up. "LUCIANA CALM DOWN" I shout trying to get her to snap out of it.

Her breathing becomes laboured.

"BREATHE LUCIANA" I shout.

I shake her harder and see her eyes flutter.

"BREATHE LUCIANA" I shout one last time but to no avail, she passes out.

* * *

Ciel's POV

A scream wakes me up and I rush over to where I heard it come from. But then a shout stops me momentarily and I rush even more.

I come to a stop just inside Lucy's room where Sebastian is trying to get a clearly hyperventilating Lucy to calm down.

As I arrive I see a very worried Lizzy arrive as well.

"BREATHE LUCIANA" I hear Sebastian shout and then there's silence and I see Lucy lying unconscious in Sebastian's arms.

Her breathing still laboured.

"What happened?" I ask. Lizzy looks like she will cry at any moment.

"I don't know Young Master, I was getting ready to prepare breakfast for you when I heard a scream, coming up here I found Miss Luciana crying but she couldn't hear me, she was too deep in her past to even notice me. However, whatever she was thinking of must have triggered her to go into panic" Sebastian says giving me a full report on what he saw.

"Was there anything else?" I ask.

"Yes, she muttered, ' _They beat her, they whipped her, they tore her wings off, they… they… cut her open and then started to pull her apart. They made me watch everything_ ', before she started to hyperventilate. I believe you were correct when you suspected abuse Young Master" he says and I too am starting to believe the same thing now. At the time I had no proof, however from what she has said and from this I can say abuse is definite. I hear Lizzy start crying softly next to me.

"Did she mention her Aunt?" I ask.

"No she did not, Young Master"

"I see, when I asked her to disperse her wings she said ' _Aunt doesn't like it when I do… she said I'm not allowed to_ ' I think her Aunt has a big part in this."

Sebastian nods and then carefully places Lucy back into bed and calls Mey-rin to come and look after her.

I sigh, I finally convinced Lizzy's parents to let her stay here last night and now Lucy has a panic attack.

"Can I stay with her as well, Ciel?" Lizzy asks and I can see that she is shaken up from the experience and just wants to make sure Lucy is alright.

I smile softly at her "Of course, when she wakes up show her love and support, that I have a feeling, she has never had"

Lizzy nods and then takes a seat next to Lucy and gently glides her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"I am going to my office to look into this case again, okay?"

Lizzy nods absentmindedly and I leave her there with Lucy.

"Sebastian, I want more caution with Lucy from now on, I am now almost 100% sure that they are after her… Also I want you to teach her something that will help her protect herself, something tells me she holds a lot of power but doesn't know how to use it due to obvious reasons."

"Yes, My Lord"


	16. Chapter 16

That evening, unconsciously she decided it would be a good time to reveal her sky blue eyes. And so she blinked to adjust the light before fully opens it. The girl realized that she's not alone, there's someone else in the room. Precisely on her right…

'Lizzy? Why is she here? Doesn't it hurt to sleep while sitting like that?' The girl, known as Luciana questioned, 'should I wake her?' but then she decided not to.

Luciana slipped from her bed instead then covers the other with her blanket, smiling as she sees Lizzy smile.

She then went out from the room. She stopped a while at the sight of the scenery outside, 'Heh? It's night already? Did I oversleep or something?' she shrugged thinking that it's not important before then she began to wanders around the manor aimlessly.

Her feet make no sound, as with the help of her wings, she's barely touching the floor.

As she explored, she found a library and she gaped at how many books she could find inside. She knew from Sebastian that they have a huge library but she hasn't checked it out until now.

She who loved books squealed in delight before then she started to roam around and pick some of them happily. Just then, this one particular thick book catch her interest especially because it's the only one that look like thrones with some burn marks here and there while the others seems to be still as good as new.

"Hm? What's with this book?" she hummed as she picked that book. It was located on the fifth shelf but with the help from her wings she doesn't have to drag a chair to get it.

She then brought it to the table and then seated herself. Once she's comfy she opened the book which turns out to be some kind of memorial book.

It fills with many things, may it documents, newspapers, and lots of photograph. She saw a picture of young Ciel and Lizzy along with some people that possibly are their parents. They all smiled but her eyes glued on Ciel's parents, Rachel and Vincent.

She could have sworn that she has seen them somewhere. But even after trying her best she still couldn't remember, and so she sighed in defeat and stopped her effort.

She flipped some more pages. That is when she spotted this picture of Rachel and Vincent but it only has a half part of it and it looked much older than the others.

She doesn't know why but it makes her heart ache to see this one. She also noted that they were holding a child hands. She guessed that it was Ciel's but her guts tell her that it wasn't.

She was going to take it out to have a better look, but then a tap on her shoulder stopped her. "I suggest you do not continue looking through that book Miss Luciana. Young Master always gets angry if someone touching these photos, let alone open the book"

Luciana let a relief sigh escaped from her lips when she realized that it was only Sebastian.

"Jeez, you startle me..." she whined while Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, I guess seeing your shocked face is worth the run from the kitchen.

Luciana pouted, "Haha… very funny…" she said in sarcasm, "but anyway, what you were saying, what do you mean by that? Why would Ciel be mad if I open it?"

"Well, you see. This book held the whole story about what happened to this manor 3 years ago… the cause of the fire, the news about Phantomhive's breakdown, and of course about Young Master's late parents…"

Luciana looked down as she finally understands, "oh… Now I understand why he's so sensitive about it… well then can you pass my deep apology to him?"

"Why don't you let me keep this as secret between us instead? Young Master doesn't have to know…" Sebastian suggested as he held a finger in front of his smirk.

Luciana chuckled, "Well, that works too, which ever you prefer then…" Sebastian nodded as he then put back the book to its original place.

"I see you fancy books Miss Luciana" Sebastian said, trying to make a conversation.

Luciana hummed, "Yes, I loved them, but I can't read much back then. Aunty forbids me too. She said that it's useless to do or such…"

Sensing the change of air, Sebastian decided to change the topic. "I see… Is there anything else that you loved?"

Luciana quirked a brow, "what's with the sudden interest?"

Sebastian chuckled, "well, I think it's much better than awkward silence. Or would you rather to have that, Miss Luciana?"

Luciana shook her head, "you're right, I prefer to talk. Besides, it's nice talking to you"

"Thank you for your compliment" Sebastian said as he slightly bowed, clearly amused at his own action. Luciana giggled.

"Well then, about your question before… I loved music. Especially soft and mellow ones, I could listen to it all day…"

"Really? Then, how about playing musical instrument? Can you do it?" Sebastian asked, interested at the new information.

"Well, I can play a bit of piano. Although I have no idea from who I learn about that…" she answered.

"A piano, huh? Well then miss Luciana. If you mind, since we have a piano at the music room, would you like to play a song for me?" Sebastian asked with glint on his eyes.

"Really? Aunty never let me sing… she said my voice was horrible"

"I would love to hear you, I mustn't judge before knowing, is that not so?" Sebastian says reassuringly.

"Okay… but don't laugh if it turns out bad okay?"

Sebastian chuckled again before he then replied with, "of course… now, if you follow me…"

The two then walked to the music room where the said piano located.

Luciana then seated herself on the pianist seat. Staring at the keys hesitantly before she pressed one of it and as the time passed letting her fingers dancing on the keys, creating melodies.

Not so long then, she began to sing this one particular song that has played in the back of her mind for years, not at all forgotten, despite the time since she last sung…

[ _chiisana kata o nabete aruita_

 _nandemonai koto de warai ai_

 _onaji yume o mitsumete ita_

 _mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru_

 _kiminokoe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka_

 _kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne_

 _samishii to ieba warawareteshimau kedo_

 _nokosareta mono nandomo tashikameru yo_

 _kieru koto naku kagayaiteru_

 _ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru youna_

 _kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru_

 _kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama_

 _meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_

 _hitori ni nareba fuan ni naru to_

 _nemuritakunai yoru wa hanashi tsudzukete ita_

 _kimi wa korekara nani o mite iku ndarou_

 _watashi wa koko de nani o mite iku nodarou_

 _shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machini_

 _sotto namida o azukete miru_

 _nanoku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_

 _kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimiwa kimidayo shinpai nai yo_

 _itsuka futari ga otona ni natte sutekinahito ni deatte_

 _kakegae no nai kazoku o tsurete kono basho de aeruto ii na_

 _ameagari no sora no youna kokoro ga hareru youna_

 _kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru_

 _nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_

 _meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_

 _sorezore no yume o erande_ ]

Once she finished her song she turned around to face Sebastian, but then her smile dropped at the sight of Ciel who's crying in wide eyes.

Almost in whisper, Ciel asked.

"That song… where did you hear it?"


	17. Chapter 17

Luciana's POV

"That song… where did you hear it?" Ciel says, I don't reply; just stare at him in shock.

He suddenly grabs me by the fabric of my dress and pulls me up "WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT?" He screams at me.

I let out a whimper and I stop seeing Ciel in front of me. No standing there in front of me is Aunty.

 _"_ _Luciana~" Auntie says in a scary voice. She then grabs me by the throat and pulls me towards her "What did I say about you singing?" I stare at her shocked, she wasn't supposed to hear me, and she wasn't supposed to be here until later._

 _"_ _Answer me Luciana, what did I say?"_

 _"_ _D… d-d-d-don't…."_

 _*Slap*_

 _"_ _Start again without stuttering and this time use the correct words"_

 _I take a deep breath and look at her blankly._

 _"_ _Never speak, sing or use my pitiful voice unless asked to"_

 _"_ _Good girl, was it really that hard to comply?"_

 _*Silence*_

 _Aunty cackles "Girl, you may speak now"_

 _"_ _No, it was not hard to comply"_

 _"_ _Good, now I want you to get ready to be punished" Aunty, pulls me up into a standing position and looks at me with a cruel smile "After all, you did disobey my order"_

 _She pulls me along with her to a chamber full of chains and torture equipment._

 _The only thing I remember after that is lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling while I'm covered in my own blood._

"Lucy!" _Who?_

"Lucy, snap out of it!" _Who is speaking?_

"LUCIANA"

I blink and look around, only to find a teary faced Lizzy shaking me. "Lizzy?" I ask confused. "What happened?"

I look behind Lizzy to see Ciel unconscious in Sebastian's arms … Did something happen?

* * *

Normal POV

"That song… where did you hear it?" Ciel says, receiving nothing but a shocked look he grabs the girls dress at the collar and pulls her up.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT?" He screams, anger radiating off him.

The look in the girl's eyes becomes blank and she stops responding just staring at whatever nightmare appears in front of her.

Getting even more frustrated at the lack of response, he reaches over to slap the unmoving girl. However, a hand grabs a hold of him stopping him in mid-action.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!" Ciel barks at his butler, glaring.

"Now, now young master, you shouldn't have startle a lady like this-" Sebastian said

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I NEED TO KNOW!" Ciel shouts, cutting Sebastian off, as he tries to push the demon away. But of course, he's not that strong enough.

"My, my Young Master is this how a gentleman should behave? "Sebastian say, purposely mocking him in an attempt to get the boy to cool down. But for once this tactic seems to have failed.

"C-Ciel? why are you shouting like that" Lizzy who just came, looking startled at the scene.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS. NOW SEBASTIAN, LET ME GO! I ORDER YO-" before he gets to finish his sentence, Sebastian hits a nervous point on the back of his neck.

"S-Sebastian?!" Lizzy exclaimed in panic.

"My deepest apologies, Young Master. But for once I have to decline your orders." Sebastian says with mock sincerity.

"W-why you..." but Ciel's words never got to finished as he passes out right then and there.

Lizzy walks over to the girl still standing there frozen to the spot and shakes her slightly, completely ignoring her unconscious fiancé.

"Lucy!" she calls out softly.

The girl starts to shiver slightly and Lizzy becomes desperate in her attempt to get her to snap out of whatever trance she is in.

"Lucy, snap out of it!" Lizzy says louder than her first attempt.

Nothing

"LUCIANA" She cries out in desperation, tears prickling her eyes.

The girl blinks and looks around, only to find a teary faced Lizzy shaking me. "Lizzy?" She says in a questioning tone. "What happened?"

* * *

? POV

I felt a connection to the brat.

It seems like my little angel (AN: XD) is thinking about me. I laugh and spot my staff, Luciana, why do you disobey me so much?

All Aunty wants is what's best for you.

My baby girl, I raised you, I gave you your first punishment.

I bought you down on your knees.

I made you feel pain.

I did all this whist expressing my love for you; after all, you are my dear sister's daughter. You deserve my utmost attention.

I spoilt you by tearing off your wings whilst imagining my sister in your position.

I had many laughs with you as I watched you cry out in pain.

So why, my sweet little angel, do you disobey?

However, it no longer matters, I will get you and you will become my little doll. Once you return, I will give you training on how I expect you to behave once more.

You will regret angering your Mother, Luciana.

I should have been the elder sister, I should have been your Mother. But no, my pathetic older sister took everything away from me.

I had her banished, only to learn she led a happy life with the humans and that she had a powerful daughter. I then decided to destroy her happiness by taking you away from her and making her and her husband watch as I ripped your wings for the first time. I then watched her die 10 years later. Ah the peace of mind I felt as I watched her die, finally the bane of my existence was gone, only for you to take her place.

I hate you Luciana, you and all those you care about.


	18. Chapter 18

Lizzy's POV

I took Lucy's hand and bought her to my room and made her sit on my bed.

I look at her with a sad smile "You don't remember?" I ask softly and she shakes her head, I let out a little sigh "You were singing a song, I could hear it from my room, I then heard you stop and the next thing I knew, Ciel was shouting about something. But when I got to the room Sebastian was holding Ciel away from you and you…" I pause, a little troubled as to why Ciel would lash out like that. "You were just standing there, I tried to get your attention but you weren't even blinking, just staring straight ahead, not responding to anything" I sit next to her and hug her, burying my face into her hair "It was like you couldn't hear or see us at all" I sob out. "I was so worried when you stopped responding, when you just stood there not saying or doing anything. Please, stay with us, don't lose yourself like that ever again."

* * *

Luciana's POV

I slowly start to remember what had happened, Sebastian asked me to sing and I sang a song that I have been singing in my mind for years. It was one of the things that kept me sane while I was with Aunty.

I hesitantly hug her back and let out a sigh, she's warm…

 _"Lucy, if you see someone who is sad give them a hug, okay?" a blurry woman says to me, hugging me close._

 _"Why Mother?" I ask reaching out my little arms to hug her… Mother?_

 _"Because a hug is warm and it makes people feel better"_

 _"Is Mother sad?" I ask sadly._

 _The lady tenses before relaxing again "Of course not Lucy, a Mother can hug her children whenever she wants to"_

 _"Lucy can hug you too?"_

 _"Of course, you can hug whoever you love as well, it makes people feel happy" I snuggle into her arms._

 _"Mother, we will be together forever, right? Mother, Father and Lucy, together always"_

 _"Of course we will be, my little princess" a man says coming behind me and joining in on the hug._

 _I let out a little giggle "Lucy loves Mother and Father"_

 _"We love you too, my little bundle of light"_

Coming out of the memory, I tighten my grip a little on Lizzy before pulling away and looking at her intently.

"What should I do? Ciel looked very angry, I don't want to upset him again"

She smiles and wipes her face before bonking me on the head a little, I pout at her and she just giggles making me pout even more.

"Just talk to him, don't apologise, he was in the wrong not you, he had no right to get angry… even if that was Aunty Rachel's favourite song"

I look down at my lap and let out an 'oh' no wonder he was so angry. I remember Mister Sebastian's words about Ciel being sensitive when it came to his parents. I must have triggered him by singing that song.

I feel a tap and look up into Lizzy's eyes and am shocked to find nothing but adoration in those emerald eyes.

"Just talk to him" I nod and leave her room to go see Mister Sebastian.

I walk a little and find him oddly enough, outside my room as if he was about to knock on my door. I tilt my head and let out a little giggle, "You knew I wasn't in there, you're a demon you can smell me just as I can smell you"

He smiles and says "Ah, I must have forgotten to check if I could sense you in the room." His face becomes serious "I assume you have come to see Young Master" it wasn't a question, it was a statement and I give him a little nod.

"I see, I shall accompany you there"

As Sebastian knocks on the door I feel the anxiety grow, Sebastian gives me an encouraging smile before leading me into the office.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Ciel says glaring at me.

"I… I… I w-want-ed t-to… talk t-t-"

"Stop your stuttering and talk properly or get out" He says in a menacing tone and I feel myself shiver slightly, will he hand me over to Aunty now? I don't want to go back.

Feeling tears prickle my eyes, I blink them back and let out a shuddering breath and look him in the eyes "I want to explain why I was singing that song before"

We sit there in silence for a while before Ciel says "Sit down and speak" I can hear the pain in his voice as he speaks.

He still looks angry, but I can see the regret in those navy eyes. I let out a little sigh and walk over to him. Sebastian looks worried although I'm sure I can see amusement in those ruby eyes.

Reaching to a stop just in front of Ciel, he looks shocked that I went straight up to him but before he can say anything I gently reach over and pull him into a hug. I feel him struggle but make sure to grip onto him so he can't get away. "Relax Ciel and I'll explain everything" _Mother, even though I don't remember you properly I will take your words to heart, Ciel is hurting and I will hug him in order to make him feel better just as you had told me to do if I were to find someone upset. I promise_ _Mother, Father, I will try to remember you and I will never let anyone take those memories from me again._

I feel him relax and I push him a little so that I can sit on that huge chair of his, still holding him in place but adjusting him a little so that his face is buried in my neck. I feel him try to push me away and shake my head "I won't let you go until after I finish my explanation."

I feel him nod and let out a small pout, fine if he won't talk I'll do all the talking.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I smile as I see Miss Luciana pout she looks away with a little blush on her face.

She lets out a sigh "When I was younger, my Aunt took me into her care, and I don't know what happened to my parents. Aunty preferred to be called Mother; she didn't like it when she thought people were disobeying her. During my first year with her she set up some rules she wanted me to follow." She shudders slightly and I am assuming she is remembering something to do with this 'Aunt' of hers.

"One of the rules was 'Never speak, sing or use my pitiful voice unless asked to'" I see tears prick her eyes. "Once she caught me singing and punished me severely" She pauses and I find myself thoroughly disgusted as to how these creatures treat their own kind. I see Young Master stiffen as he listens to this new piece of information on the girl.

"Although I don't know why, that song has played itself in my head for as long as I remember, for a long time it was the only thing keeping me sane while I was with Aunty. Maybe it's just a coincidence but this song is very precious to me, it is the only link I have to my past, but…" I see the tears silently fall down those pale cheeks. "If it hurts you so, I will never sing in your presence ever again"

I see Young Master stiffen even more and hear a muffled sob as he shakily reaches out and hugs Miss Luciana close.

"Sing for me… please…" Young Master says in a broken voice.

"Are you sure?" She asks looking confused.

Young Master shakes his head and clings on even more. For the second time that day Miss Luciana's gentle voice rings throughout the Manor as she sings.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel POV

Because of my request, me, Sebastian, and Lucy went back to the music room as we then listen to Lucy's beautiful voice. It's beautiful alright, like a prayer, but I guess that was so to be expected for she is an angel. Despite from her purple wings, she's gleaming white and looked as pure as a snow.

But here's the problem…

It wasn't just the song that set my emotions off before, but the way she sing it, she's mimicking how Mother used to sing it. That funny accent that slipped off her tongue from singing out of different language, which is Japanese, she did the same exact copy of her ways.

Could it be just coincidence?

That is when I realize…

Her hair and also her eyes and that feeling of her being familiar…

She really is familiar! She looks exactly like-

"-Lady Rachel" I snapped my head to see a Tanaka smiled at me. "Lady Luciana, looks like an exact copy of Lady Rachel during her younger years…" he said.

Ah, of course he would know. Tanaka has been with her the longest. Most people may have thought that he served the Phantomhive because of dad, but that's incorrect, he actually came with my Mother. And I know that he's been like that ever since she's a child.

I eyed the man… that look in his eyes, he knows something.

"Tanaka, if there's something you know. I order you to spill it…" I said, gaining a questioned look from Sebastian, though I'm not that concerned at him at the moment.

Tanaka however, he just smiled, "I'm so sorry, young master, but Lady Rachel has forbid me to speak about the matter for the rest of my life." I clicked my tongue at that. 'd*** it, I can't peel anything out of him. Not when he's this loyal to mom…'

But then I hear him mutter. "don't worry master… you're already close to the truth…" I turned around again, wanting to ask for his words but he has walked away

* * *

Meanwhile…

#unknown place

"Yes! Yes! She's a success experiment!" that pink haired man exclaimed as a dark chuckle then followed suit.

"Fufufu~I never thought that any human can endure the process and fully connected to these wings. Oh~ you're such a beauty, my darling Alice~" that man sung happily as he caressed the girl's pale face.

At the touch, the unconscious girl stirred awake. Her hazel eyes slowly open.

"Where am I?" she mutters.

"Fufufu~ you are in my laboratory, my dear Alice~"

"Alice? Was that my name?" the girl asked in confusion.

"Oh? You don't remember your own name?" The man asked.

The girl shook. "I remember nothing…" she replied.

The man quirked a brow before he then laughed, startling the girl.

"W-who are you mister? Why am I here?" she asked in fear.

"Fufufu~ the name is Darius. And don't worry my dear, I won't harm you…" he snickered, 'because I already have. But since you don't remember...'

"I found you lying on the street, you were pretty beaten up, but no worries I've fix you up." Darius set an act.

"I know that you're not supposed to move too much just yet but… well…" he's faking a hesitant look just to make her feel sympatric, which is a successful.

"What's the matter, Mister Darius? If there's anything I could do…"

"-well, actually, there is…" Darius cut himself off, still suppressing his wicked snicker as a slim smile. "I need your help…" then he told her about Luciana, a fallen angel that tricked him and caused him to get punished by the Queen. With some twist here and there, he creates a perfect sob story that tells everything but the truth.

The girl is livid to hear it. How can this Luciana-girl do such thing to her saviour! That b*** will pay…

"Don't worry, mister Darius, I'll bring her back to you as well give her some lesson for tricking you…" her eyes blazing with fury. It excites Darius to the bone, he had successfully brainwash her. it's just need a little more lies to make it perfect.

"Oh, you don't have to go that far… I-I deserve this treatment for I didn't take care of her good enough. And also… now that she has two cruel demons to guard her-"

"-be it demons, angels, or even gods! I'll fight them all to get her back to you…" she said, caressing the man's crocodile tears before cupping his cheek. "now don't you cry, okay? Everything will be just fine… I'll take care of everything."

Darius smiled, "okay then… Thank you very much my dear. I really appreciate your help. Now, you better get some more rest, Alice. So, you can get better even faster"

She returned the smile then leaned her back to the surgery bed and fall to sleep. She missed the wicked grin that finally escaped from Darius face. "Fufufu… This will be interesting…"

* * *

? POV

I sit on the hard concrete floor, my arms above my head on opposite sides, forcing me to hang by the chains that bind me. There is no light in this cell, this prison, this dungeon. No matter what it is called it is where I have been trapped for many years now.

Not even my wings can bring me comfort or wrap around me due to the heavy chains that bind me to the point of immobilisation.

My head is hanging, leaving me to look down, my body is so numb that I can no longer feel anything, or have I ever been able to feel?

I wouldn't be here had it not been for that crazy wanna-be Queen.

 _"Oh, you don't have to go that far… I-I deserve this treatment for I didn't take care of her good_ _enough. And also… now that she has two cruel demons to guard her-"_

"What? Is that Darius? I see, Luciana has escaped. I pray for your safety Luciana." I mutter to myself.

 _"-be it demons, angels, or even gods! I'll fight them all to get her back to you…"_

"No, you fool; can you not see that he is playing with your emotions? That he is manipulating you?" I say in despair.

 _"Now don't you cry, okay? Everything will be just fine… I'll take care of everything."_

"You intend to take care of the wrong thing" I scream but still, it's as if she can no longer hear me.

 _"Okay then… Thank you very much my dear. I really appreciate your help. Now, you better get some more rest, Alice. So, you can get better even faster"_

"Why can you not hear the mocking in his voice? Why can you not see that he just wants to use you as a tool?"

Luciana, I am sorry, I can't help you from where I am now and I know I have caused you a lot of grief. Forgive me Luciana and I will try to convince Alice otherwise. I won't let them get you ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

? POV

"Thank you my dear" I say as I accept tea from one of the royal maids. She bows and walks away just as quickly as she came. ' _Ahhh, such discipline and obedience, I can't wait until all this is mine'._

"Now, in order to go through with your coronation I need to have full details as to what happened to my heir, your sister" The current Queen says as she gives me a pointed look.

Although outwardly my face stays calm, on the inside I am seething, why is it always _her?_ Ugh, I hate that useless sister of mine.

"She passed during the time when she was still exiled, due to a raid done by humans, however, because she was stuck in a human form at the time she could not fight back nor could she escape and thus she was met with deaths door, even now all these years later it still hurts to think that my dear sister is lost to us" I say in the most pitying voice that I can muster.

"Yes, my first heir was a darling child, if only she had not committed that crime, she would not have had to have been punished" ' _Yes, Darling child indeed, she needed to know here place, she took my birth right, just because she was more powerful… tricking the council into punishing her was the best thing I could have ever come up with, however her daughter, my darling niece… had the council known of her she like my sister can take my place… ugh Darius you better come back with Luciana or else there will be a severe punishment waiting for you'_

"My dear sister was truly a child to admire, she was capable as well as powerful, it was such a tragic loss that none of us considered happening or managed to prevent"

"Truly, a loss that we can never recover from, had she had a child then recovery could have been possible" ' _Ah, she does have a child, except that child is my toy to play with… and break'_ "Enough of this now my dear, you are making this old lady ramble, let us move onto the preparations for your coronation"

"Lady Seraphina!" A butler comes and bows "Your Majesty,"

"What is it?" the _current_ Queen asks.

"I was asked to deliver this letter to Lady Seraphina; I was told to tell her that it was urgent and needed to be attended to immediately."

I take the letter and open it reading it quickly; I feel satisfaction as well as anger.

 _My dear Queen,_

 _I have not managed to locate Luciana as of yet, however it seems like there are a few dead trolls that managed to find her before they were killed and disposed of._

 _One of my many experiments have actually succeeded, I managed to place angel wings onto a human girl and she is the first to survive, however she has no memory to recount and therefore, I am going to use that to my advantage. Luciana does not know how to use her powers and so I will train the girl, who has taken pity on me and is going to capture Luciana for us._

 _The girl, Alice, will also be trained to become your bodyguard and most loyal servant, should you wish for it._

 _I have also gathered a little information on one of the demons who have Luciana, it would seem that his name is 'Sebastian Michaelis, a pure demon, which means it will be difficult to take Luciana without having to fight him._

 _The trolls and Nymphs probably won't be able to handle the demon, I have the younger demon that smells a little bit like a human however the scent of a demon overpowers the human scent, this one seems to have been turned into a demon, I am so angry, I have only managed to turn one human and yet there are many humans that have been turned into demons with ease!_

 _Forgive me for my rambling, I am putting my plan into motion as I write, Alice will get Luciana to take pity on her._

 _Can you send me reinforcements for the demons?_

 _Darius._

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"Everything is fine, it was just a letter to inform me of the protection I have put up due to some demons it seems like everything is going well. We may continue, I will attend to the letter afterwards," I say, annoyed that Darius nearly interrupted my coronation.

"If you are sure" She says

"I am" I confirm.

As we continue talking about all the preparations I feel excitement bubble inside me, I cannot wait until I have enough power to control all these angels and the current Queen will be the first one to be executed for praising my dead sister when I am the one that will be crowned.

I will not allow anyone get in the way. My dear niece return to me so that I can punish you and then have Darius transfer your precious little wings to me. There is a reason as to why I never taught you anything other than how to flutter.


End file.
